Talk:Paladin
In NWN1, a Paladin got Divine Grace at level 1, right? So it has now changed to level 2? Or do I misunderstand? --You are correct. NWN1 rules (based on DnD 3.0) gave "Divine Grace" to pally's at L1. NWN2 is apparently based on DnD 3.5. In DnD 3.5, pally's receive "Divine Grace" at L2. Note the difference in the "Smite Evil" ability as well. Same cause - Dnd 3.0 vs. DnD 3.5. --If the comments in NWN Comparison are true, about the neutering of Paladin abilities, that's unfortunate. They already lose a lot of specials without the mount - you'd think they'd get better to make up for that. I don't understand why a core character class is being weakened... it's not like I've read a lot of postings claiming the Paladin was too powerful in NWN. Has anyone playing a paladin in NWN2 found them to be less of a class than before? Whiskeyjack 13:09, 17 November 2006 (PST) * Whiskeyjack, regarding the NWN Comparison that I wrote, what is your question? I think the comparison sums it up. 148.177.1.213 12:26, 15 December 2006 (PST) On the Issue of the Mount Do paladins get to have the mount ability at all? If not is it replaced by something else? Since ridable anything is out, it's unlikely that paladins will get mounts. There nearest possibility would be an animal companion, though they didn't get them in NWN1. My guess is that they'll just not get anything to replace this area (though maybe some buffs to their remaining areas).--Defunc7 08:21, 9 September 2006 (PDT) Picture is of a 3.5 CW Kensai, not a Paladin Random useless side, but annoying none the less, Picture used is of a Kensai, not a Paladin. Zelphi 04:21, 10 October 2006 (PDT) The reason I chose it was because I couldn't find any pics of paladins which look particularly different from basic clerics.--Defunc7 12:05, 10 October 2006 (PDT) How about this scan from the players handbook? -- DM Yarrow 14:54, 10 October 2006 (PDT) looks like a ranger XD --Defunc7 15:46, 10 October 2006 (PDT) it's the colour scheme trust me :B -- DM Yarrow 18:41, 10 October 2006 (PDT) :I'd use the one from the 3.0 ELH if you can. But yes that's a starting Paladin.198.28.69.5 04:44, 12 April 2007 (PDT) 'Her' not 'their' In all D&D books characters are always refered to as 'she' or 'her' to save a little ink (proper way to write would be him/her or he/she). Please don't go around changing entries when they are copied verbatim from the D&D source books. Tallassrob 04:34, 1 November 2006 (PST) * Via that same logic, would not using 'he' and 'him' save even more ink? I'm not sure saving ink is the reasoning for their choice in selecting all characters be referred to in the feminine sense. 148.177.1.212 13:04, 10 January 2007 (PST) * Furthermore, does this web-site have permission to copy and publically display copywritten material by WoC as well as post it verbatim without so much as even a reference to where it came from? 148.177.1.213 13:06, 10 January 2007 (PST) **Firstly; we might as well follow a standard. Whatever the reason, WotC 99% of the time uses "Her" and "She" instead of trying to use "their" and the like, so for the most part it is followed by Obsidian and therefore us too. ** Secondly, the 3.5E rules SRD are under the Open Game Licence. The material from the game (parts apart from the "In 3.5 this class..." parts), are just copies of the game information - I doubt Obsidian/Atari/WotC would complain about a wiki simply displaying game information, else other sites would be in for it big time :) . The artwork is also available on the WotC site and is regularly used on fansites of D&D, although I'd prefer screenshots of in-game characters to replace the mockups, and if that's your point of complaint please feel free to update the wiki yourself. - Jasperre 01:37, 11 January 2007 (PST)